Breathe
by tmnthidashi
Summary: Sequel to Thats What's Up. Night of homecoming, after the huge party, Edd and Kevin go for food and end up in an accident, will someone die?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite this so here it is!**

 _2 am and he calls me 'cause I'm still awake. "Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"_

A car came out right in front of them, sending the motorcycle and the two passengers flying off. The car flew off to the side of the road, hitting a tree. There were no cars on the highway this late at night, and no other motorist's insight and the town was miles away. The driver of the car got out and stumbled to the road way, arm obviously broken as well as his leg. He went to the two people laying in the road, checking to make sure they were both alive. When he was sure they were, he called for help. Terrified, he didn't stick around, walking away towards the town.

The driver of the motorcycle woke up when a paramedic was checking him out. He shook his head, trying to get away.

"Edd," he mumbled, "where is Edd?"  
"Sir, Sir please sit back, you're gonna hurt yourself worse," the paramedic said, "your passenger is on his way to the hospital, he's being taken care of. Can you tell me your name?"

Kevin looked at him, confused for some reason.

 _Name… What's my name…_

"K-Kevin. Kevin Barr of Peachcreek," he said for both himself and the paramedic, "and my passenger was Eddward Fisher, his parents work for some hospital. I-Is he okay?"  
"I can find out, can you tell me how this happened," the paramedic asked.

 _How did this happen…_

 ** _Homecoming was so fun, hanging out with Nat, Nazz and Edd. Kevin and Edd had been crowned the first ever homecoming kings._**

 _Come on remember…._

 ** _"_** ** _Edd," Kevin said as they left the dance, "let's go get something to eat."_**

 ** _Edd looked at Kevin, thinking if they should or not._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright," Edd answered, "but I choose the restaurant."_**

 ** _Kevin agreed and helped Edd onto his motorcycle, kissing him softly before giving him a helmet. He got on himself and drove off. Edd held onto him tightly, still not liking the motorcycle and its speed. Kevin knew to be more careful when Edd was riding with him, knowing how much Edd, as he would put it, detested the 'donorcycle'._**

 ** _After they ate they started home, having decided to spend the night together at Edd's home. Edd waited for Kevin before getting on the motorcycle. He yawned as he put on his helmet, smiling at Kevin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's get home and go to bed," Kevin said before starting the bike._**

 ** _He started to drive home, loving the tight arms around his waist. He was careful as he drove, it had rained before they left the restaurant, and kept an eye on his speed. He didn't see the car coming from the other side of the road, and didn't expect it when it hit them straight on. Kevin grunted as his bike fell to its side and started to skid. The weight from the bike eventually caused him and Edd to become faint and lightheaded before they finally went out. The man checked on them and fled the scene, he was drunk, and in a stolen car. He couldn't get cause, he was already on parole._**

"Sir!? Can you hear me," the paramedic asked again, finally snapping Kevin back into reality.  
"We got hit by a car, t-they were swerving on the other side of the road and crossed the barrier. Is my boyfriend okay," Kevin asked, worried.

The paramedic looked at the driver who looked back at him.

"He's critical, unresponsive so far.."

Kevin looked up at the paramedic, shaking his head. He was terrified, if Edd died he would be devastated, broken. His life would be over without Edd in it. Without warning, Kevin flat lined, heart stopping all together.

"He's coding," the paramedic shouted, starting CPR.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Kevin's heart was beating but he had been without oxygen for more than three minutes. They got him and Edd into the trauma bays, doctors swarming them. Including Edd's mother and father. None of the other doctors let the two near either Edd or Kevin, knowing it would be not only a conflict of interest but also too hard to do. Though Edd's parents had only met Kevin once, they liked him and always left sticky notes around the house telling Edd that Kevin could stay over whenever he'd like as long as the two were always safe with whatever they did.

When Edd first told them he was gay it was on one of the rare nights they were home and it was the night they met Kevin, who they thought was just Edd's study partner. They were shocked at first, not knowing how to react they sent Edd and Kevin to the living room while they talked, and after nearly an hour, they went to where the boys were cuddled up studying.

"Eddward," Edd's father had stated boldly, causing both boys to sit up straight, "it was very surprising to your mother and I were very surprised tonight when you introduced us to Kevin and told us that you were gay. But, as long as you are happy and healthy, we do not care that you are gay. Kevin, we welcome you to our home and family."

Edd was beaming happily as his father spoke, looking over at Kevin. As soon as Edd's parents were gone, Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and kissed him.

"I told you they'd be chill," Kevin said smiling.  
"Oh hush," Edd said smiling, "now lets start studying again.

The Sockhead's parents remembered the day as they looked at their son, unconscious in the emergency room, and as they looked at Kevin. Edd's father excused himself and went outside to call Kevin's mother and father. That conversation was a rough one. Kevin's mother had picked up and refused to give the phone to her husband. When she heard Kevin was going into surgery she started to cry and finally gave the phone to her husband. Edd's father explained what he knew to Kevin's dad and told him where to go when they arrived at the hospital.

It was 2 am two days after the accident when Kevin finally came to. His parents were gone for the night, so he looked around the room before he realized that there was something in his throat. He struggled until a nurse came in and took it out.

"I'm gonna get Doctor Fisher, she's a neurologist. She's the only one on call tonight. I'll be right back okay sir?"

Kevin nodded and looked around again, grabbing his phone.

 _Messages from Nazz, Nat, the team.. How long was I out for..?_

He put the phone down as Edd's mother walked in.

"Kevin, you're awake," She stated happily, "okay, before we get all excited, lets see how much damage the accident caused."  
She put her fingers in his hands, "Squeeze my fingers."

Kevin did his best, arms shaking as he squeezed as hard as he could.

"Good. Now follow the light," she took out her flash light and watched his pupils decrease in size and his eyes move, "awesome. One last thing. Tell me if you can feel this."

Edd's mother ran a finger over each foot, causing Kevin to smile and nod.

"Can you talk to me Kevin," she asked, eye's full of desperation.  
"H-How's E-Edd," he asked, voice strained.

She smiled, "He's doing okay, but unlike you he still hasn't woken up yet. But his EEG's, um.. His brain scans show that he's still in there."

Kevin was relieved, Edd was alive.

"Can I see'im," he asked, eyes pleading.

Both the nurse and Edd's mother shook their heads.

"Not tonight Kevin, you should rest. Maybe in a few days when we get a full work up of the damage. But for now you both need to rest, stay in the ICU… If it makes you feel better you've had 2 people visiting you other than your parents. I know they aren't your brother and sister, but we let your parents lie to let them see you.. Nat and Nazz. Nazz even went and saw Eddward, made sure that silly hat was on his head right… Get some rest tonight, I'll check on you in the morning."

The two women left, shutting the light off. As soon as they were out of sight he grabbed his phone and called Nazz.

"Kevin!?" Nazz exclaimed as she answered the phone, "You're alive!"  
"Yeah, Nazz, but quiet down please, I just came to. Edd's mom said you've been by, you've see Edd. How does he look," he asked.  
"Kevin, I'm not talking about Edd right now, not when you just came to. I'll be over tomorrow morning, they've given us the week off to deal with everything."  
"Everything? Nazz come on what's going on in our tiny town?"

Nazz sighed, "I hate you. They found the guy that hit you and he's being sentenced tomorrow, guilty of DUI, two counts of hit and run, two counts of vehicular manslaughter because he had crashed twice that night, grand theft auto. He killed two seniors after you guys got hit.. Nat's been staying at my house lately since he knew both the seniors and then you and Edd. His parents got worried about him being home alone with the butlers and everything. He sleeps better here anyways."

Kevin thanked God that they found the son of a bitch who almost killed him and Edd.

"Thanks for telling me, bring Nat tomorrow. I'm gonna try and sleep even though I won't be able to."

Nazz gave her goodbyes and hung up. Kevin sighed and closed his eyes, trying but failing to fall asleep.

 **How was it? Leave a review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is NOT a chapter update but an announcement. I wanted to tell you all that I will no longer be posting on this site. I have made an AO3(archive of our own) and I will be posting** ** _Breathe_** **on there as well as posting my other story** ** _Thats Whats Up_** **on there first. Hopefully I will start posting that all today!**

 **My AO3 username is starryeyedwriter. So yeah.**


End file.
